


i wanna hold your hand

by Roxart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, Jealous Poe Dameron, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxart/pseuds/Roxart
Summary: The gang finds out that Finn’s never been ice skating and Poe jumps at the opportunity to teach him.Meanwhile, BB-8 schemes to push Poe and Finn together and Finn has some secrets of his own.
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	i wanna hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fluffy ficlet that came to mind. Hope you guys enjoy reading it!

Poe sighed as he watched Rey hand-in-hand with Finn, slowly pulling him on the ice behind her. He suggested this outing so he should be the one holding Finn’s hand, dammit. And how did that girl even get so good so fast? She grew up on a _kriffing desert planet_!

He continued to watch them forlornly, his stomach doing somersaults as he recalled the conversation that led him to suggest ice skating.

_Poe swung out from under the Black One, where he was previously tinkering with the engine. He jerked upright and fixed Finn with a wide-eyed stare, his errant curls bouncing from the sudden movement. Finn stepped back slightly at the manic look in the pilot’s pretty brown eyes. “You’ve never been ice-skating!?”_

_“I don’t know, the First Order didn’t think it was important for Stormtroopers to know how to glide on ice?” Finn answered hesitantly. Poe’s usual disarming smile was gone and instead replaced with a furrowed brow, as he continued to stare at the other man incredulously. (Finn decided he liked it when Poe was smiling more.) It was as if he’d never met someone who couldn’t ice skate before._

_“Well then let’s go! I know the perfect frozen lake to practice, it’s only a 30 minute fly from here. Please, I can teach you!” Poe had jumped up suddenly, grabbing onto the ex-stormtrooper’s wrist excitedly, startling him. “O-okay,” Finn replied carefully. He could never deny his friend anything when he had those puppy eyes on. Poe beamed at him, his hand still wrapped around Finn’s wrist, and Finn knew it was going to be worth it._

It had quickly developed into a group outing with the pilots self-inviting themselves, resulting in Poe sulking around the others, while Rey got to twirl Finn around the ice. Well, maybe they weren’t twirling, but she got to hold Finn’s hand and that just wasn’t _fair_.

“If staring could burn holes into something, Finn’s jacket- Oh wait. I mean _your_ jacket would be riddled with holes right now!” Poe turned to glower at Jess, eyes narrowed.

“Stop _pining_ , and go over there.” Jess ignored Poe’s stormy expression, smacking him on the back none too gently.

[Friend-Poe promised to teach the coat-thief how to ice skate. Maybe Friend-Poe should teach the coat-thief how to kiss too.]

“I am _not_ pining. And not you too, BB-8,” Poe groaned, Jess breaking into laughter and petting BB-8’s dome.

“Smart astromech you got there,”

[You heard that, Friend-Poe? I’m smart! Listen to me more!] BB-8 trilled, dome spinning enthusiastically.

Poe pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t go there if he has Rey to teach him,” He sighed pathetically.

“Rey!” Finn and Rey turned to Pava, the latter raising a questioning brow. “Come here and skate with me! Poe here will help Finn.”

Poe swiveled around to stare at Jess’s mischievous smirk, missing Rey’s knowing grin and BB-8’s approving chirp, as she quickly skated over. Finn paled as he was left alone in the middle of the ice. “Poe!” He yelled, his knees quivering as he tried to keep balance now that Rey was no longer supporting him.

“Well go on, lover boy! You won’t want our favourite Stormtrooper to fall without you to catch him, would ya?” Jess cackled, shoving Poe in the direction of Finn. The pilot stumbled forward, nearly falling face forward onto the ice. He turned his head to glare at his friend, ignoring Rey’s chuckle. The impact of the glare was severely diminished by the red on the pilot’s cheeks as he glided over to Finn.

“You know what to do, BB-8,” Jess whispered to the orange droid behind her, who beeped excitedly before zooming off.

Finn reached out towards the pilot, looking incredibly unstable. “It’s alright, I got you,” Poe said reassuringly, catching Finn’s wrists in his hands. “You alright there?” He teased, shooting Finn a roguish grin.

“Better now that you’re here,” _Oh, Maker, what if he misinterpreted that!?_ Finn panicked, “I-I meant now that you are here now. To support me. So I don’t fall.” _Smooth, very smooth, that wasn’t embarrassing at all._

“Glad to be of service.” Poe chuckled. “Come on, show me what you’ve got.”

Before Finn could reply, a familiar orange and white ball raced past his legs. Finn yelped in surprise, pitching forward right into the pilot’s arms. Poe quickly wrapped his arms around Finn, blushing as the other man’s head collided with his chest. “Bee!” He shouted angrily, but the droid had already gone into hiding behind Rey on the other side of the lake.

[Kiss him!]

The astromech beep-yelled back across the lake, causing a blood rush to Poe’s face. “Sorry,” Finn muttered, “what did he say?”

“Err- sorry. He said sorry.” Finn peered at Poe suspiciously, whose eyes seemed to dart around, looking anywhere but at Finn. “Hmm..” Finn remained unconvinced, eyeing BB-8 as he rolled in circles, his lights flashing as if in anticipation of something. Poe held his breath watching Finn, praying to the Force that Finn won’t question him. The pilot let out an internal sigh when Finn gave a non-committal shrug, seeming to accept Poe’s flimsy explanation.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten into him. Let’s just skate,” Poe squeezed Finn’s hands in apology. Finn nodded, placated, interlacing his fingers with Poe’s, as if it was the most natural thing for him to do.

“Okay first, you have to get used to balancing on the ice,” Poe coaxed Finn gently, moving slowly backwards and dragging his friend along. Finn gripped the pilot’s hands hard, sliding along with him as he adjusted his footing comfortably.

“You’re doing great!” Poe encouraged, beaming at the ex-stormtrooper. “You’re a natural, buddy!” Finn seemed to be picking it up fairly quickly, barely shaking as he first did when he stepped onto the ice. He had already begun to lift his feet in tandem with Poe’s own. Even Rey lifted an eyebrow at the supposed amateur’s progress.

A speck of orange and white flew past in Finn’s peripheral vision, halting his movements abruptly, which in turn, anchored Poe as well. “Poe, watch out!” Finn let go of Poe’s hands to wind his arms around the brunet’s waist tightly, pulling Poe along as he skidded backwards.

Poe’s eyes widened, face flushing as he suddenly found himself flush against Finn’s broad chest covered by his own leather jacket. He had narrowly missed a speeding BB-8 who let out a beep of surprise, his plan to knock Poe over foiled.

Poe half-turned to yell at his astromech, when something clicked in his mind. He whipped back to stare at Finn, eyes narrowed and calculating. “What?” Finn asked nervously at the suspicion in his favourite pair of brown eyes.

“Buddy.. You’re skating with perfect form while supporting me. Backwards,” Poe tilted his head to emphasise his point, and Finn looked behind him sheepishly to see that he was, infact, skating perfectly without any help. _Oh, Kriff._

“Last I checked, people usually don’t know how to skate backwards unless they’ve done it before. Well, excluding Rey since she cheats with the Force,” Poe muttered the last part as an afterthought, “Is there something you wanna tell me?”

Finn blushed heavily at Poe’s scrutinizing gaze. He had one eyebrow raised curiously, and Finn guiltily dropped his arms, immediately missing the warmth of Poe against him. “Well...” He begun, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I didn’t lie when I said I’ve never been ice skating. It’s just that I may have undergone simulations of the real thing back in the First Order in the event that we had to attack a snowy planet. Not that it ever did come in handy. I just needed to get used to the ice first before I could apply what I’ve practiced before,” Finn rambled, looking down at the ice like a child expecting to be admonished.

Poe hated that Finn seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him. He brought his hand up and gently tapped the bottom of Finn’s chin with his finger. Finn looked up to see Poe with a gentle grin and kind eyes, his nervousness slowly eroding away. “I’m not mad, buddy. I just want to know why you didn’t tell me that from the start.”

“I was _going_ to, but then you held my wrist and you sounded so excited to teach me, and I wanted to let you teach me. I wanted to be able to hold your hand..” Finn’s face reddened with embarrassment, but he continued on, “.. because I like you.”

Poe’s heart burst at Finn’s confession, lips curling into a shy grin. “You should have told me that buddy! You don’t have to pretend to not know how to skate to hold my hand. You could’ve just asked!” Poe reiterated his point by reaching out and snagging Finn’s hand in his own, squeezing it tightly. “I like you too, Finn. You never need an excuse to hold my hand.” Poe tilted his head upwards, placing a quick kiss on Finn’s red cheek.

Rey watched from a distance, her hand intertwined with Jess’s, with BB-8 practically shaking the ice with his violent vibrations of excitement. “Oh man. I was so ready to use the Force to get them to admit their feelings to each other. Their pining was driving me crazy.” Rey groaned, relieved that their friends seemed to finally get their shit together. “Although, if they keep doing sappy things like that, I might actually throw up.”

Jess turned from watching Iolo and Snap build a snowman to see Poe wrapping his scarf around both Finn’s and his own neck, the two of them grinning at each other goofily. She had never seen her leader and friend so gleeful before. “Well. I think it’s kind of cute.”

“It _definitely_ beats watching Poe stare at Finn across the mess hall with those sad eyes all the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
